Luzes
by Nahimana C
Summary: O relato da noite especial de algumas pessoas. O escuro pode abrir nossos olhos, mentes e corações.
1. Parte I

Considerações iniciais da autora:

Primeiramente, como é de praxe nas fanfics, o original não me pertence, nem seus personagens. Um pequeno empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

Em segundo lugar, está fic é em UA e pode, futuramente, servir como uma espécie de prólogo para uma longfic na qual tenho trabalhado.

Na sequência vem o detalhe que eu acho mais importante: criei este texto especialmente para mencionar um dia especial, do qual eu adoraria que todos soubessem e participassem.

Por último e, na minha opinião, menos importante, não há personagens principais. Há aqui apenas uma pequena descrição sobre a noite de várias personagens, podendo eventualmente haver menções de casais de meu gosto pessoal, mas sem aprofundar a questão romântica, já que nem ao menos se trata de um trabalho muito longo.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>0<p>

00

000

00

0

* * *

><p>Luzes<p>

* * *

><p>O dia era trinta e um de março de 2012. Havia muita animação em lugares variados. Não era natal, nem ano novo, nem dia das mães ou dos pais –enfim,não era, ou deveria ser, nenhuma data comemorativa normal. Mesmo assim, havia um clima de expectativa em vários lugares.<p>

* * *

><p>- Mas eu já disse, Naruto, vou desligar tudo às 20h30 – o velho Ichiraku repetia as palavras para o loiro mais hiper-ativo de Konoha.<p>

- Eu entendi, entendi! Mas vai reabrir às 21h30, certo?

- Sim, mas você não pode ficar esperando aqui!

- Claro que posso, eu não ligo.

- Vá para a casa e espere a hora acabar.

- Eu fico fazendo companhia para o senhor e a Ayame.

- Ah, está certo, mas não me culpe por nada que acontecer.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, mãe. Eu já estou com o creme de queijo pronto! Se você demorar muito, ele vai queimar e não vamos comer fondue nenhum! – Tenten gritou da pequena sala de jantar para a mãe na cozinha.<p>

- Venha me ajudar então – a mulher gritou de volta.

- Ah, já vou, já vou. – E, voltando-se para o colega na mesa, acrescentou: - Venha, Neji. Precisamos terminar os petiscos, você pode ajudar se cortar os pães em cubinhos.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Shikamaru, acenda logo essas velas! Ou vai dar a hora e nós ainda sem nada! – Ino berrava mais uma vez com o amigo, que demorava o mais que podia.<p>

- Sua loira problemática, você nem montou todas as peças do tabuleiro ainda!

- Como eu vou montar, se, toda vez que o Chouji pega alguma peça com essa mão suja de gordura, ele suja tudo e eu preciso limpar?

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Chouji continuava a comer todas as guloseimas e salgados que Ino preparara para aquela noite – e continuaria assim até que a loira perigosa e problemática percebesse.

* * *

><p>- Lee, será uma corrida perfeita! Por isso trouxe para nos acompanhar até mesmo o meu grande rival, Kakashi!<p>

- Sim, Gai-sensei! Será perfeita! Sinto muito não ter trazido meu grande rival, Neji, mas ele disse que Tenten já o tinha convidado para uma comemoração caseira!

- Muito juízo da parte dela não convidar vocês dois – Kakashi, o homem que fora arrastado até ali, retrucou.

- Pelo contrário! A flor de nosso time nos convidou, sim, e com um grande e generoso sorriso, mas eu já havia planejado esta maravilhosa noite! – Gai respondeu, com todo o fogo da juventude envolvendo-o.

* * *

><p>Hinata estava caminhando pela cidade, pois a noite estava bonita e, em sua casa, não havia ninguém que quisesse conversar com ela. Sentiu-se só e a noite a acolheu.<p>

Infelizmente, Hinata não havia se dado conta de que noite era aquela e, quando o relógio da cidade mostrou 20h30, todas as luzes se apagaram.

* * *

><p>0<p>

000

0

* * *

><p>Olá, meus caros colegas de site.<p>

Espero que tenham apreciado minha pequena e não revisada introdução.

Por se tratar de uma fic bastante curta e sem maiores dramas, ela já está completa e será postada ao longo da semana que vem.

A ideia aqui é, na verdade, divulgar a Hora do Planeta. Para quem interessar, podem aprender mais sobre isso no site do movimento (que neste exato momento não quer abrir) ou no meu blog (.com/), o marcador leva o nome da campanha.

Bem, agora me despeço de vocês.

Beijos e até logo.


	2. Parte II

Luzes

* * *

><p>- O senhor ouviu alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou, apenas alguns minutos depois de as luzes apagadas.<p>

- Ou estou louco ou acabei de ouvir um grito – o velho Ichiraku respondeu.

- Vá ver o que é, Naruto – Ayame pediu. – Acho que foi uma garota. Deve ter se assustado com as luzes apagando e caiu.

- Ayame, mas claro que... – Mas antes que pudesse completar, Naruto já correra na direção do som.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Eu sei bem quem deve ter se machucado. Será bom para Naruto passar uns minutos com ela e, se ela voltar, será um cliente a mais para nós hoje.

Depois de virar a esquina e entrar na avenida principal daquela região, Naruto pôde ouvir um choramingo baixo, mas não o reconheceu.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou.

A jovem, por outro lado, soube imediatamente com quem falava:

- Naruto- kun?

- Quem é? – Tentou reconhecer o vulto que estava sentado no chão.

- Hinata.

- Nossa, Hinata, desculpa – finalmente aproximou-se para ajudar. – Neste escuro, nem te reconheci, e, com essa voz baixinha que você tem, também ficou difícil saber pela voz.

- Tudo bem. - Ficou, pela primeira vez, satisfeita com o escuro, pois ele não percebeu a vermelhidão no rosto feminino logo que se aproximou dela.

- Machucou?

- Foi só uma torção, eu acho.

- Venha, apóie aqui no meu ombro e nós ficamos lá no Ichiraku até as 21h30.

- Por que até as 21h30?

- Ora, você não sabe? – Perguntou surpreso, já a ajudando a caminhar de volta à barraca de lámen.

- Do que?

- Hoje é dia da Hora do Planeta, Hinata. Konoha foi uma das cidades que se ofereceram para participar.

- O que é isso?

* * *

><p>- Viu, Neji? Eu disse que era muito simples – Tenten comentou animada, colocando um cubinho de pão italiano na fondue de queijo.<p>

- Então é desde de 2007 assim? – Ele espetou um pedaço de carne frita no garfo de fondue.

- Isso mesmo – a mãe de Tenten respondeu pela filha. – Sempre, desde 2007, no último sábado do mês de março, das 20h30 até as 21h30, a WWF propõe que nós apaguemos as luzes e outros aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Este é um ato simbólico para mostrar que nos importamos com o futuro do nosso planeta. A bandeira da campanha é o anti-aquecimento global e ela sugere que este seja o início de outra série de atos em prol do meio ambiente – a garota continuou, animada.

- Todos os anos, Tenten me bombardeia com isso para eu não me esquecer... – Sua mãe comentou com diversão, enquanto acendia uma vela que acidentalmente apagara.

- E por que resolveu convidar o Lee e eu este ano?

- Nada especial. Achei que seria ótimo dividir isso com vocês. Só não imaginei que Gai-sensei já tivesse planos para este dia...

- Tenten, Gai-sensei é o homem mais verde que eu conheço. E eu digo isso literalmente também. Não é de se espantar que ele já estivesse engajado nisso e com planos mirabolantes.

- Tem toda a razão.

* * *

><p>- HA! Ganhei de você, Shikamaru! – Ino ria histericamente, com a luz das velas dando a ela um ar um tanto assustador.<p>

- Sorte – o companheiro redarguiu.

- Não foi, não, Shikamaru. Ela te ganhou justamente – Chouji entrou na discussão.

- Bem, mas damas é um jogo muito bobo mesmo. Não estava dando o meu melhor e as luzes apagadas me atrapalharam.

- Admita, você perdeu – a única garota do grupo ordenou, já colocando na boca alguns amendoins temperados.

- Vamos jogar outra coisa. Algo que todos nós joguemos agora – o mais sério mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Só se o Chouji parar de engordurar as duas mãos!

- Minhas mãos não estão engorduradas agora!

- Concordo, mas estão cheias de açúcar das balas coloridas!

- Ah, vocês dois são muito problemáticos! Chouji, faça o favor de comer só os doces de colher! Pegue um brigadeiro ou um beijinho. Ino colocou todos os que ela fez em potinhos.

- Mas e se eu quiser salgados? – O outro choramingou.

- Pois pegue os salgados com um papel-toalha! – Ino perdeu a paciência, mais uma vez.

- Será que podemos jogar agora? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Pois então vamos jogar... Perfil! – Ino escolheu.

- Acho que você vai perder dessa vez, Ino... – Chouji comentou, enquanto segurava, com uma toalha de papel, uma bolinha de queijo.

* * *

><p>- Veja ali em baixo, Lee! Maravilhoso, como eu disse!<p>

- Sim, Gai-sensei, maravilhoso! – Lee respondeu animadamente ao professor.

- Sim, Gai, maravilhoso... – Kakashi murmurou "desanimadamente" aos ventos.

- Eu disse que correr pelas colinas seria um bom jeito de comemorar este dia tão especial! Eu sabia que este ano fariam esta passeata lá em baixo!

- Sim, Gai-sensei! A vista daqui é fantástica!

Kakashi, embora não estivesse animado em correr àquela hora, precisou admitir que era realmente um espetáculo humano à parte.

A estrada pela qual corriam permitia a vista da praça da cidade, na qual várias pessoas estavam caminhando com velas nas mãos. Uma das poucas fontes de luz que se via em Konoha naquela noite.

O céu estava nublado e, aparentemente, muitas pessoas haviam aderido ao movimento Hora do Planeta aquele ano. Podia não ser uma noite de sucesso para Kakashi, mas era uma noite de sucesso para a campanha.

- Todas essas pessoas vão continuar com o trabalho em preservar o mundo depois de hoje? – Ele acabou perguntando, um pouco mais animado.

- Isso é pouco provável, Kakashi, meu grande rival, mas alguns com certeza vão fazer o possível. Eu serei um deles! – Gai gritou.

- Então eu vou ser um também! – Kakashi, que havia ganhado bem mais ânimo, gritou também e passou a correr mais, ganhando a frente de Gai.

- Gai-sensei, não vai tentar alcançá-lo? – Lee perguntou, espantado de ver que seu professor não apertou o passo para vencer o "eterno rival".

- Não, Lee, não é necessário. Eu já ganhei dele está noite.

O pupilo da besta verde de Konoha compreendeu e voltou à sua própria corrida, ainda admirando a caminhada da praça.

* * *

><p>0<p>

000

0

* * *

><p>Olá, qualquer pessoa que tenha lido até aqui.<p>

Espero que tenha gostado de alguma coisa que leu até aqui. Seria extremamente constrangedor que tivesse lido por "obrigação".

Eu não sei se fui muito clara ao escrever, mas, além de fazer propaganda d'A Hora do Planeta, eu também quis mostrar que era possível fazer coisas divertidas no escuro. Coisas para fazer com amigos, parentes, lugares a visitar (acredite, alguns lugares promovem atividades bem interessantes no dia do evento, é só pesquisar). Desta forma, eu divulgo a data e dou sugestões (meio que bobas) do que fazer.

Enfim, torço para que alguém tenha se interessado ou venha a se interessar no projeto - com ou sem a divulgação feita aqui.

Logo mais termino de postar as outras partes (dá até vergonha chamar de capítulos, são minúsculos!).

Ah, aliás, estou cruzando os dedos para que o não tenha comido pedacinhos do que eu escrevi, porque eu não revisei no editor do site... Boa sorte.

Até Breve.


	3. Parte III

Luzes

* * *

><p>Ichiraku havia aberto uma exceção e, em plena Hora do planeta, esquentou dois lámens, um para Naruto e outro para Hinata. Claro que havia usado uma lanterna que carregava manualmente para enxergar, afinal, não reacenderia as luzes de seu pequeno estabelecimento antes das 21h30.<p>

Seus dois fregueses adolescentes aproveitavam seus respectivos pratos, enquanto conversavam.

- Eu não sabia – Hinata admitiu, quando Naruto terminou de explicar o que era a Hora do Planeta para ela.

- Tenten é minha vizinha, ela participa desde o primeiro e nunca deixa de me lembrar, mesmo que agora não precise mais. Eu aderi completamente a causa!

- Que coisa bonita, Naruto – ela comentou, sentindo-se mais entrosada com ele do que antes.

- Ah, mas não sou só eu. Você viu? Este ano quase a cidade toda participou. Como Konoha não tem uma vida noturna "muuuuuito" agitada e com um índice baixo de criminalidade, apagaram uma boa parte da iluminação pública, estão trabalhando com pouco mais de 20% do normal. Só lugares como hospitais ou coisas como semáforos não tiveram nenhum desligamento.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Não sabia que havia tanta mobilização.

- Só é pena que hoje o dia esteja nublado ou poderíamos ver estrelas muito bonitas.

- É verdade. E hoje a lua estaria no quarto crescente, também estaria muito linda...

- Poxa, bem que poderia abrir o tempo!

* * *

><p>- Mamãe, você esqueceu alguma luz acesa na sacada? – tenten perguntou à sua genitora, enquanto saboreavam a fondue de chocolate.<p>

- Eu acho que não, Tenten, mas é melhor dar uma olhada.

- Ah, não, é só o que falta termos esquecido uma! – A garota levantou-se com pressa e agitada.

- Ela leva isso bem a sério, não? – Neji perguntou, levando um kiwi à boca.

- Sim, bastante.

- É um hábito muito bom, eu acho. E o que...

- Mãe! Neji! Venham logo aqui! – Eles ouviram Tenten gritar da sacada.

- O que foi, Tenten? – Sua mãe respondeu, já correndo para ver se algo acontecera à filha, seguida de perto por Neji.

- Olhem, olhem! – A jovem disse animada, apontando para o céu.

E, quando a mulher e Neji chegaram à sacada, eles viram a luz da lua brilhar sobre toda a cidade, iluminando telhados, árvores, carros, prédios. O céu era também um tapete de estrelas brilhantes, cintilantes.

A intensa luz daquela metade de lua não os impedia de ver claramente estrelas que antes ficavam escondidas pelas luzes da cidade.

Nenhum dos três conseguiu ficar inerte ao belo espetáculo que o "escuro" proporcionou a eles.

* * *

><p>Outras três pessoas estavam agora fora do apartamento de Ino, na parte aberta do prédio.<p>

- Olha, achei escorpião!

- Aquilo não é escorpião, Ino! Ali está escorpião. Aquilo é Hércules!

- Tem certeza? Acho que errou, Shikamaru – a loira duvidou.

- Ali tem uma constelação que parece Sagitário... – Chouji comentou.

- Ei, eu acho que é mesmo. Nossa, eu quase nunca vejo Sagitário! – Ino animou-se.

Estavam se divertindo tanto reconhecendo e inventando constelações que nem se lembraram do jogo que abandonaram. Nem mesmo Shikamaru, que estava ganhando, se importou por deixar o jogo para trás.

Haviam encontrado algo de que gostavam mais.

* * *

><p>- Mas que sorte tivemos! – Lee quase chorava de tanta emoção.<p>

- E está um céu fantástico! É incrível o que perdemos todos os dias! – Por mais assustador que fosse, a resposta veio de Kakashi.

Gai ocupava-se de chorar escandalosamente e não pôde responder ao pupilo.

A corrida não tinha sido fácil, pois havia partes com declive muito acentuado no trajeto, mas eles estavam quase voltando para dentro da cidade. Um pequeno passeio de meia hora apenas.

Uma vez na cidade, eles se juntariam às pessoas da praça até as 21h30, quando as luzes deveriam se acender.

Quando a luz das estrelas deixasse de brilhar.

* * *

><p>0<p>

000

0

* * *

><p>Olá, leitor perdido.<p>

Estou torcendo para estar gostando da historieta que eu criei. Eu, para ser franca, achei-a um tanto boba, mas eu gostei de fazer e queria mesmo fazer. A motivação foi boa.

Tentei criar situações tão verossímeis quanto pude, para realmente dar ideias às pessoas que se interessassem pela causa.

Não sou a melhor autora do site, nem a melhor escritora por aqui, mas ficaria muito feliz se tiver convencido ao menos uma pessoa.

Enfim, até loguinho ^^.


	4. Parte IV

Luzes

* * *

><p>- Veja, Naruto, como está bonita! E o céu! Eu nunca vi tantas estrelas aqui!<p>

Com o alerta de Hinata, até Ichiraku e Ayame saíram para ver a noite, que, tal como a jovem dissera, estava muito bonita.

- Eu não acredito que o céu nublado abriu de verdade! – Naruto estava animado como uma criança.

- Bem que você podia ter desejado que o velho Ichiraku aqui ficasse rico, não? – O homem brincou.

- Pai, agora você pode se considerar um dos homens mais ricos do mundo! – Ayame contrapôs. – Quantos outros podem dizer que tiveram o brilho das estrelas para si?

Somente os que soubessem apreciar é que poderiam dizer que pertenciam àquele grupo de pessoas ricas. Uma riqueza que não vinha do capital, que não comprava nada, mas que trazia muita alegria aos olhos de quem quisesse ver de verdade.

* * *

><p>- Ah, logo a iluminação pública vai acender... – Tenten comentou, assim que olhou para o relógio.<p>

- Mas foi uma hora maravilhosa, não? – A mãe perguntou, quase como quem pergunta a uma criança.

- Sim, é verdade. E ganhamos uma bela vista esta noite.

- Eu queria poder ver o céu de Konoha mais vezes assim – Neji comentou, um tanto distraído.

- Ah, queridos, ano que vem vai haver outra e, até lá, nós podemos apagar as luzes só de casa de vez em quando. Não seria divertido também?

- Sim, mãe. É só que... Com as luzes da cidade acesas, não tem muito para ver no céu.

- Bem, mas a sua mãe tem uma certa razão, não? Seria divertido mesmo. Poderíamos marcar de novo, aí chamamos o Lee e o Gai-sensei. – Neji sugeriu.

- Mãe! Neji surtou! O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

- Eu estou perfeitamente normal, sua escandalosa!

Uma pequena amigável discussão surgiu ali, até o momento em que as luzes acenderam.

* * *

><p>- Puxa, mas estava tão divertido olhar estrelas... – Ino lamentou, assim que os postes de iluminação brilharam e as luzes de seu prédio voltaram.<p>

- Agora entendo porque Shikamaru gosta tanto de olhar o céu.

- Geralmente eu prefiro fazer isso durante o dia, mas talvez eu faça isso mais vezes à noite também.

- Bem, meninos, nós deixamos um jogo lá dentro pela metade e um monte de comida ainda – Ino lembrou.

- É, daqui a pouco seus pais voltam do passeio na praça. Melhor arrumarmos as coisas – Chouji sugeriu. – Mas primeiro podemos comer tudo que sobrou!

- Sim, é melhor... – Ino nem se importou em discutir desta vez. – Não vai ajudar a arrumar lá dentro, Shikamaru?

- Já estou indo – ele respondeu, sem olhar para a amiga. Ao invés disso, admirou um pouco mais o céu. Sentiria falta das estrelas que nunca via.

Quando finalmente voltou para dentro, só pôde pedir internamente para que aquele dia se repetisse no futuro.

* * *

><p>- Ah, a noite de hoje foi muito proveitosa, não? Um bom exercício, uma boa causa, uma boa noite... Ah, e ali estão os Yamanaka – Gai os cumprimentou, escandalosamente, à distância. Eles, por sua vez, acenaram com simplicidade.<p>

- Sim, foi uma noite e tanto! E até Kakashi-sensei se animou também. Quem sabe venha fazer corridas noturnas mais vezes – Lee imaginou.

- Pode ser que sim, Lee, pode ser. Mas, agora que falou nele, aonde será que ele se enfiou? Acho que nos perdemos dele quando chegamos na praça.

- No meio de tanta gente, é bem provável.

É claro que Kakashi não contaria no dia seguinte que, assim que chegaram à praça, ele se despistara dos dois e correra mais animadamente do que nunca para sua própria casa, seu próprio chuveiro e sua própria cama.

- Ah, planetinha, eu juro que vou tomar banhos mais curtos, não vou esquecer as luzes acesas, nem a TV, talvez eu até coloque um painel solar em casa para captar energia limpa ou algo do tipo... Mas correr com o Gai e o Lee eu nunca mais vou fazer, sinto muito! – Dito isso para si mesmo, ou para o planeta, ele ajeitou-se na cama, apagou o abajur e dormiu como uma criança.

* * *

><p>0<p>

000

0

* * *

><p>Olá, pessoa querida - pelo menos eu espero que seja realmente uma pessoa lendo.<p>

Acho que eu quis com essa quarta parte criar um efeito Cinderela, entende? Um ar do tipo "meia noite o encanto acaba". Não sei se consegui passar essa impressão, mas a tentativa foi válida.

Bem, a menos que eu tenha bebido álcool zulu e não me lembre, esta é a penúltima parte - ou seja, logo a tortura de quem estiver lendo (se é que tem mesmo alguém lendo xD) estes trechos minúsculos vai acabar.

Enfim, espero ter entretido alguém esta noite.

Até breve, colegas de site.

P.S.: Esqueci que o corta links em fanfics, então não saiu o do meu blog. Se, repetindo, SEalguém estiver interessado pode ver o link no meu perfil ou procurar por "pandadebotas" em algum buscador (eu sei que a maioria de vocês pensou no mesmo que eu).


	5. Parte V

Luzes

* * *

><p>- Eu disse que não precisava me acompanhar até em casa, Naruto-kun.<p>

- Que é isso, Hinata? Além de ser um prazer te acompanhar, ainda seria errado da minha parte deixar uma moça voltar sozinha para casa já tarde assim.

- Mas eu estou sempre passeando à noite. Só fui pega de surpresa dessa vez por causa da Hora do Planeta. Ah, se eu tivesse sabido antes, poderia ter contado a meu pai e minha irmã e quem sabe os convencido a participar – a jovem lamentou.

- Sempre tem o ano que vem – o loiro completou animado. – E também, se quiser, pode passar comigo de novo. Afinal, foi divertido, né? Até comemos lámen no escuro!

Ela riu timidamente.

- Sim, foi uma noite divertida mesmo. Nunca pensei que ficar sem luz pudesse ser tão interessante – ela respondeu.

- E eu nunca pensei que fosse ter uma companhia tão boa hoje como a sua! É tão raro nos falarmos, mas hoje conversamos bastante!

Internamente, isso alegrou bastante a jovem.

- E o tempo ainda nos brindou com uma noite limpa, e de surpresa! – Ele prosseguiu.

- Foi uma surpresa e tanto mesmo – ela olhou para o céu, ainda animada com tudo que acontecera. – Bem, ali está o Distrito Hyuuga. Daqui posso seguir sozinha.

- Tudo bem, então. Boa noite, Hinata. E obrigada por ser uma companhia tão maravilhosa quanto a lua desta noite – ele disse e, em seguida, correu para a própria casa, sem ter tempo de notar o rubor alegre que se formava no rosto da colega.

* * *

><p>- Obrigado pela noite, senhora mãe da Tenten e Tenten – Neji agradeceu, quando estava saindo da residência das duas mulheres.<p>

- É Akiko, Neji, Akiko – Tenten atentou para o nome de sua mãe.

- Pode chamar de "senhora mãe da Tenten" mesmo – a mulher riu.

- Enfim, obrigado. Foi realmente muito divertido. Quem sabe ano que vem eu convenço meu tio a fazer uma coisa dessas lá em casa. Se acontecer, com certeza estarão as duas convidadas a se juntarem a nós.

- Seria muito interessante – Akiko respondeu. – Bem, eu vou entrar e começar a arrumar as coisas. Não demore muito, Tenten.

- 'Tá bom, mãe.

- Sua mãe foi muito legal esta noite. Não imaginei que fosse me receber tão bem.

- Ah, Neji, ela age como muitas pessoas, é que a sua família é meio fechada.

- Realmente. Bem, quem sabe um evento como esses, com a companhia de vocês, não quebre um pouco esse clima frio lá de casa, não é?

- Seria divertidíssimo tentar. Ligue para mim quando chegar lá. Já está meio tarde e eu fico preocupada de que possa acontecer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, eu ligo. Até segunda, Tenten – ele disse, já virando-se para ir embora.

- Até! – Ela acenou.

- Eu prometo que vou compensar pela ótima noite que vocês me deram!

- E eu prometo que vou cobrar isso!

* * *

><p>- Viram, nós arrumamos tudinho.<p>

- Que bom, Ino, ou colocaríamos você de castigo na floricultura – Inoichi respondeu à filha.

- Mãe! Você ouviu isso! Ao invés de ficar feliz, ele me ameaça!

- Ino, este era o combinado. Seu pai só está lembrando para que cumpra sempre o que combinarmos – a mãe, Haruko, interveio.

- Poxa vida, vocês não me dão folga...

- E como foi a noite hoje? – Seu pai perguntou.

- Divertidíssima! – A garota sorriu contente. – E a de vocês? Tinha muita gente na praça?

- Sim, várias pessoas. Vimos seu professor de educação física – Inoichi respondeu.

- Ele acenou tão insistentemente que não tinha como não ter visto – a mãe brincou.

- Gai-sensei é mesmo um tipo estranho...

- Bem, agora acho que a senhora pode ir tomar seu banho e ir dormir, não é?

- Mas, pai...

- Ino, já não se divertiu o bastante por uma noite?

- Sim, mas será que eu já não fiquei bastante no escuro por uma noite?

- Ino...

- Já fui, já fui... – A jovem saiu murmurando.

Embora estivesse chateada por estarem mandando que fosse antes da meia noite para a cama, a verdade é que tinha aproveitado o bastante até para o dia seguinte. Estava cansada de rir, cansada de gritar, cansada de falar, cansada o suficiente para não ficar mais discutindo com pais.

Graças à influência deles, sempre gostara de flores.

E, agora, graças à noite agitada que teve, gostava tanto de estrelas quanto gostava das flores.

* * *

><p>- É, foi muito divertido, Tenten. Vocês dois perderam – Lee falava ao telefone com a amiga.<p>

_- Mas a nossa noite também foi muito boa por aqui. Vocês teriam gostado, nós comemos fondue._

- Melhor avisar o Gai-sensei com antecedência na próxima vez.

_- Eu avisarei, com certeza._

- Acredita que nós até conseguimos animar o Kakashi-sensei?

_- Verdade? Essa realmente me surpreendeu. Aqui também teve uma surpresa assim._

- É? O que aconteceu?

_- Neji pareceu tão animado com a noite que está até pensando em falar com a família dele para fazerem algo assim na casa dele no ano que vem._

- Puxa vida! Que noite cheia de mudanças!

_- É, sim. Lee, Neji está na outra linha. Segunda nos falamos mais, certo?_

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

Desligaram.

Lee ficou pensando um pouco.

A noite dele fora ótima. Queimou muito fogo da juventude, com certeza.

Tenten também parecia ter tido uma "comemoração" agradável. E, pelo jeito, até Neji havia se animado. Ficava feliz pela boa noite dos dois. Mas havia uma pessoa que ele queria ter visto e que não viu.

- Como será que Sakura passou esta noite?

* * *

><p>Àquela hora, Sakura já estava deitada em sua cama, perto de adormecer e, enquanto o sono chegava, ela ia se esquecendo da noite que tivera.<p>

Se falassem com ela, responderia com um murmuro sonâmbulo, não mais que isso, mas quem a tivesse visto antes, saberia de como ficara triste.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, os pais de Sakura a convidaram para fazer algo com eles, mas ela não se interessou. Por alguma razão, o escuro sempre lhe lembrava aquela pessoa e, quando seus pais saíram para ir à praça, ela abriu a janela do quarto e foi sentar-se no telhado.

A única luz durante um bom tempo foi a lanterna mais forte da casa, que deixara acesa no quarto. Ela se sentia menos desamparada graças àquela luz, mas não era exatamente disso que ela precisava.

Tanto tempo sem ele, tanto tempo sem notícias. E ele ainda teve a ousadia de dizer que eram amigos quando partiu. Como podia? Um amigo mandaria notícias, um oi, um "estou vivo", sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa! Mas nada foi o que ela havia recebido desde a partida dele.

Estava quase chorando por ele mais uma vez, quando uma claridade pálida despontou no céu, iluminando fracamente a cidade toda.

Lá estava ela, a lua. A lua e as estrelas. Fazia tempo que não as via daquela forma. Estavam tão visíveis. Podia ver estrelas que nem se lembrava mais que existiam.

Aquilo, sinceramente, não conseguiu alegrar Sakura, mas acalmou um pouco seus pensamentos, embora eles ainda estivessem voltados para a mesma pessoa de antes:

- Sasuke, será que você está vendo esta mesma lua esta noite?

* * *

><p>Somente os corpos noturnos presenciaram aqueles momentos especiais. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram apreciados pelos moradores do pequeno planeta azul, também apreciavam a vida que lá vivia.<p>

Como era bom ver coisas boas nascendo, sendo cultivadas e crescendo dentro daqueles seres estranhos e que se diziam "pensantes".

Como era elegante ver solidariedade, amizade, fraternidade e amor.

Um amor que florescia. Uma amizade que não sabia.

Um carinho crescendo. Um sentimento novo se fazendo.

Uma fraternidade tão forte. Uma amizade de muita sorte.

Um movimento de união. Um elemento em criação.

E até mesmo na tristeza era possível ver certa beleza.

Tanto para olhar, tanta para admirar. E aquela havia sido uma noite excelente para se admirar as pessoas, porque a luz brilha mais na escuridão.

Aqueles doces sentimentos eram luz. E finalmente havia escuro naquele planeta. Luz brilhante na escuridão silenciosa.

Os corpos celestes não iam contar a ninguém, mas eles haviam visto algo ruim também.

Não diriam que havia um jovem, um jovem cuja luz estava totalmente suprimida por um ódio muito grande.

Não diriam a ninguém, mas sabiam que nenhum sentimento escuro pode viver em meio às trevas eternas, pois é lá que ele se apaga.

Não diriam também que, mais dia ou menos dia, alguma luz ainda ia escapar dali. Talvez fosse preciso muito esforço, mas, pelo tamanho de bondade que haviam visto aquele dia, as estrelas diriam que certamente haveria ali todo o esforço necessário.

* * *

><p>0<p>

000

0

* * *

><p>Sim, sim, estimados colegas de site, esta coisa estranha de final abstrato e pouco lógico é a última parte desta pequeníssima trama que eu criei.<p>

Está, eu concordo, pra lá de esquisito e bizarro, mas eu achei que dava para fazer desse jeito sem ser muito comprometedor.

Espero que tenham apreciado, que tenham cogitado participar da Hora do Planeta, que tenham tido ideias do que fazer, que se venham a se divertir muito, essas coisas.

Ah, e não estranhem eu dar nome à mãe da Tenten e à mãe da Ino, é que eu estava me sentindo mal por deixá-las sem nome. Então escolhi nomes que me pareceram adequados. Akiko, a criança do outono, e Haruko, a criança da primavera. Achei que combinaria com as personalidades (pouco desenvolvidas) que dei a elas.

Enfim, nos vemos numa próxima oportunidade.

Não se esqueçam da Hora do Planeta deste ano, hein? 31 de março de 2012, às 20h30.

**Apaguem a iluminação elétrica para deixar a luz dessa causa brilhar intensamente mais uma vez!**


End file.
